


He Has Always Despised Blondes

by shadow_hood



Category: Phantomarine
Genre: Banishment, Cheth would probably hate Legally Blonde, Death, Death gods being death gods, Revenge, Villain PoV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_hood/pseuds/shadow_hood
Summary: Cheth has always despised blondes.After all, it was a blonde who cursed him to the ocean and the parasitic dead.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	He Has Always Despised Blondes

Cheth has always despised blondes.

Their accursed hair, the colour of gold. The colour of the sun.

The colour of that wretch who cursed him to roam the sea, forever a parasite, forever roaming with only the knowledge of what the waves and the dead bring him.

Oh sure, he can feast on the souls delivered into his hands, and wasn't there a war that came? A war that brought him soldiers to play with, what fun! And most marvelously, it brought him the King-Admiral himself, Pharos Philemon! And do you know how fun it is, toying with a mere mortal, who thinks they can beat **HIM** , Cheth, Lord of the Dead! Seeing Pharos' sword fail him for once, at the hands of Aramis the Crusader (very confident fellow, pity that his skill didn't justify it!), oh! The victory tasted sweet in Cheth's mouth, seeing another Philemon collected.

Much fun. Much fun indeed. In you go, Pharos Philemon, into the menagerie of the dead.

So when this proud chit, this Manta Princess came to challenge him, he laughed. Oh, he laughed because what makes _this_ princess think she can beat him where millions failed? 

_Blonde,_ his mind thought, _she's blonde, just like **her.**_

_And the very image of the mortal that had him banished._

* * *

Her blood will sing very nicely underwater. She will be mine. 

Just because she has tricked me, 

fooled me,

_shamed me,_

does not mean that she can escape.

The ocean runs deep, and the lighthouses only cover so much.

_I'm coming for you, Phaedra Philemon._

_And I'll enjoy another Philemon, to grace my city of bones._

**_And you shall look beautiful, hair of red, gone of gold._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Always wanted to try my hand at fanfiction. And Cheth has been my favourite character since reading Phantomarine!


End file.
